Ojisan
by NoRatCat
Summary: Several years have passed since Ame made that fateful decision. For years he has remained in the forest as its guardian. One day he senses some intruders into his domain, but finds something he didn't expect.


Note: I don't own Wolf Children. The only thing I do own are the two oc's in this story.

The forest felt still today. A strange pleasant calm had washed over the entirety of his domain. The forest and mountains were home to many animals. Going about their lives, they maintained a safe distance from humans. Least they tried. Humanity held a habit of treading their way into the unknown, or where they were unwanted. Some of them truly meant no harm to its wild inhabitants, while some did. He made certain they didn't get far. It was his duty as the guardian of this forest.

The guardian in question, was a wolf. The canine rose to his paws, a coat of gray fur covered his body. What stood out most peculiar was the bluish raven colored hair that spread down his back mixing into his fur. His den was made from a large tree, once serving as an abode for his departed sensei. Paws stepped across the grass as he leap from his relaxed position. A swiftness worked its way into his movements, leg muscles pumping with every fiber. Steely eyes turned to slits. A few birds scattered into the air from their branch perches. Their flight was one of sudden panic. Sensei had taught him this sort of thing, so the wolf no stranger to this scenario. It had happened several times in the past, usually when hunters intruded.

Humans had entered.

A low growl etched in his throat, readying to give off his warding cry. That usually did the trick, no need for violence unless forced. Still he would do anything to protect his home.

Weaving his way through the trees and rocky inclines, his ears could pick up a sound: voices. Distant at first, but became more audible the closer he got. A scent reached his nose, definitely human, but something was amiss. A peculiar flavor laced the smell, a variation of sorts that could only be described as...wild.

"Stop crying you baby!"

The sudden voice was overlapped with another sound. The pattern and harsh repetition of the noise was something he hadn't heard or done in quite a while; not since he was a child.

"I said stop crying!"

Slowly the wolf softened his steps and slowed himself to a stop. A set of bushes served as his hiding spot. With careful eyes he spied the two human intruders. What he saw wasn't what he expected.

"This is all your fault Sora!" a small boy cried to another child. The crying child looked to be about four if he had to guess. A slightly spiky mop of dark brown hair topped his young head. Looking up, the wolf could see clear blue eyes, wet with tears.

"Hey you didn't have to come." Beside the crying child was another boy. His hair was the same dark brown as the other child, with the same blue eyes. The only difference was that this boy, the one called Sora had a slightly longer mop of straight hair. It parted upon the right side of his face ever so slightly, and it would only grow longer once he got older. Unlike the other boy, Sora showed no sign of apparent fear, his tiny little body stiffened with balled fists.

"You kept calling me a baby!" the crying boy sobbed, "Now were lost and I lost my wolfy!" It was here the boy sat huddled with his hands wrapped around his legs. Sniffling, the poor boy hiccuped before succumbing to another fit of sobs.

"Aki. We're going to be fine. I can get us out." Sora made an attempt to comfort the other boy. "And stop worrying about the dumb doll, Grandma can just make you a new one."

Aki looked up, his cries temporarily subsiding. "B-B-But I don't want a new one." Aki looked down once again, "Grandma told us not to come up here."

It was then Sora's expression softened and formed into sympathy. "Hey," the boy placed his hand upon the other's shoulder, "don't cry alright? Don't be a baby. You're supposed to be the older one"

Aki sniffed once before managing a tiny smile. Although an earlier comment made it apparent Aki didn't like being referred to as a baby, but the apparent lack of malice in the other boy's voice made any distaste fade away. Then it dawned upon the wolf, something he could smell and hearing what they had said told him something: the boys were brothers, twins if he had to guess. Yet, there was something more about them, though he still couldn't ascertain what.

"What's that?" Aki's voice spoke up.

The wolf paused, realizing he had slightly shaken the bushes. His mind became divided, there were two actions he could take. There was the part that told him to run away, leave the two boys to themselves. And then there was the other side, nagging at him, nudging him to make the right choice. It may have been sympathetic, but he couldn't help but be so, for he had known that feeling once long ago, before he abandoned his humanity.

"A wolf!" Sora cried. Immediately, he stood in front of Aki, protectively holding his arms out.

Aki peeked from behind his younger twin to notice something rising from the bushes above them. Certainly enough, a wolf indeed appeared. Aki's eyes locked into the creature's and he did what nobody expected: he grinned.

"Wow!" The boy leapt up with a joy that surprised both his brother and the wolf. "This is so cool!"

"You idiot!" Sora chided, "You remember what happened to Red Riding Hood?"

Aki let out a tiny shrug, "Yeah I know."

"Then why are you so happy?! It probably want's to eat us up."

The wolf had to give the boy credit, he was smart to be cautious around a wild animal.

"But Mama told us that wolves aren't bad. Remember?"

Both Sora and the wolf widened their eyes with surprise. While Sora stared up at the wolf with suspicion, the wolf curiously locked his eyes upon Aki. The boys mother had spoke fondly of wolves? Oddly that struck him. He recalled all the stories he had heard of as a boy, tales where the wolf came to a poor fate.

"_Why is the wolf always the bad guy?" _He had asked once.

"Hey Mr. Wolf!" The wolf returned his attention back to Aki. "Can you show us the way out? We're lost."

"We are not-" Sora started to argue, but stopped the moment he noticed the full grown wolf coming their way. The boy looked side to side with panic, searching for a branch or something sharp. He didn't have the time for Aki strode bravely up to the wolf with an excited grasp.

Aki slowly began to pet his and across the wolf's fur. Oddly, the wolf allowed him, in fact if the twins didn't know any better, there was a grin spreading across the beast's face.

"See Sora? He's not mean, pet him." He beckoned to his brother.

Hesitantly, he followed his brother's lead and put his hand across the wolf's body. "I guess he's okay." He muttered.

Now that the boys were closer, the familiar scent and feeling washed over him, bringing back old memories of a house, a place where a young boy lived with his older sister and mother. It was raining the last time he saw it, that cold day where he made that life changing decision. The boys smelt of it. Before he could delve upon it further, he felt a nudge.

"Is he going to show us or what?" Sora impatiently asked.

Holding back a warning growl, the wolf motioned ahead with his muzzle and moved away from the boy's hands.

"See!" Aki cried excitedly, "He's showing us the way out." Aki shot his brother a look that clearly said "I told you so."

Sora ignored it for the most part, unwilling to admit his sibling had been right. Instead, he simply walked ahead and Aki followed. The wolf occasionally glanced back, making certain the two boys were staying close. Indeed they were, though he could still see Sora still held some apprehension. But not Aki; the boy was enchanted. His nose to the air, the wolf made sure he was on the right path. An uncertain amount of time had passed, but soon he could see the open air and space.

"He did it! He led out us out!" Aki cried cheerfully. Even Sora had to let out a grin. Then in a spontaneous display, Aki hugged the wolf. "Oh thank you Mr. Wolf!"

"Mr." Wolf felt relief, but that wasn't the thing he felt.

"Aki? Sora?" An older female voice called.

Instinctively, the two boys relinquished their grasp and what they said next shocked the wolf to his core.

"Grandma Hana!"

The boys ran towards an older woman, her hair a lighter brown than the boy's but slightly longer to about her shoulders. Her face held a faint trace of age, and her hair held a few hints of gray within. A plethora of emotions came at him at once: shock, confusion, and lastly, realization. He could only hear a bit of what the family was saying: scolds of worry, apologies, and a reassuring hug indicating the boy's safety was more important. Before he could hear another word, the wolf departed, before the woman could take notice. As he returned he smiled to himself, feeling elated that he had led his nephews to safety.

A/N: This was my first attempt at doing a Wolf Children fanfiction. I just saw the movie a few days ago and felt the need to do this. Frankly I tend to avoid writing fanfics with preexisting characters in it, as I worry I will butcher the characters, (That seems to happen to my MLP FIM fanfictions in my opinion). But I wanted to give this a shot as I really enjoyed the movie. I'm not sure if this will remain a one shot, or a series of snippets detailing bits and pieces of Aki and Sora's lives. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this piee, and if you liked it, feel free to leave a review. Heck if you wanted to leave things you didn't like in the same review, feel free to do so. I heard that reading those kinds of reviews can be helpful to the writer. Tell them what they did good on, and what they could improve upon.


End file.
